By the Sea
by WynnLamb
Summary: She had broken the rules, and now she was all alone. She should have just let that stupid dry-lander die.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Hopefully this is not terrible. I have no beta so please forgive any errors.

Reviews are appreciated

Kagome had meant to be good, she really had. Her collection had only been started with the best of intentions, she had to keep the ocean clean. She _had_ to ensure her people were protected...granted she was unsure if she still had people to protect. Her collection held such fascination for her, such an obsession now causing her to risk herself in an increasing frequency.

Now in her lust for those unholy treasures had gotten her trapped in a war chest. ' _This wouldn't be so bad'_ she mused, ' _if not for the crushing of my tail fin.'_

She twisted, and pulled on her tail to no avail, her fin was trapped between the lid and the cask, and if she pulled any further she would rip it, which wouldn't do much good as she would still be stuck in the war chest.

' _Well I guess I am stuck here until the chest deteriorates. Hmm, I suppose it will not be so different from the life I currently have. I'll still be lonely.'_

It had not always been this way, she remembered when she was just a young merling the sea had been full of her people. Down at the bottom of her little grotto it had been filled with laughs, songs and paired swims, but then one day they were all gone. She knew it was her fault, it was because she broke the one rule, she rescued a dry-lander.

She was always such a curious thing, and had tried to stay far away from all things of the above world. But that had all changed when the great storm had come, churning up the sea and tearing apart the above world. She had been caught in a whirlpool that brought her closer to the surface then she had ever dared before. Once the vortex had let her go and the dizziness left her was when she first saw him, floating there silver hair fanned out around him. Once she saw him she knew she couldn't let him become one with the ocean again, he was special, and beautiful. Before she knew what was happening she had broken the surface of the sea and was pulling him toward land.

She pulled him up on the coastline not able to fully leave the water or she would die, all she knew of dry-landers where they needed to keep their heads above the water. She saw his body force the water from himself, and was fascinated by the rise and fall of his chest. She knew she needed to leave but couldn't bring herself to she was unsure of how long she stayed there watching him, at some point she had begun to sing. She marveled at her beautiful dry-lander, he was only slightly larger than her. She pondered if they were close in age, she was still a young merling, not having grown into bosoms yet. Slowly tenderly she had reached out to touch his face. There were markings on his face, she lightly traced them, then brought her hands up to his ears, they were pointed like hers. She then brought her fingers down to his mouth and touched them lightly, a sudden sharp pain flew up her finger and she pulled her hand away. She looked at her index finger to find it bleeding, pulling her finger to her mouth she looked back to her saved stranger to find blood on his fangs, and red eyes glaring up at her. In a blink she found herself on her back with her beautiful one above her fangs enlarged and he was snarling. He pinned her arms above her head and sank his fangs into her neck.

It hurt, she had never felt pain like this before her neck was burning and she felt herself becoming weak. She had screamed up at the dry-lander above her knowing all he could make out were hisses.

After what had felt like forever he finally removed his fangs from her body, and she looked up at him, feeling betrayed. She had broken the rules of her people and this bastard dared to sink his fangs into her flesh. She glared back up at him, noticing his eyes were slowly changing from red to gold as he looked around slowly as if confused and had loosened his grip. Sensing a chance to escape she suddenly thrust her tail up forcing his body off of hers. Once he was off she made her way further into the sea, stopping only to look back at her beautiful monster as he stared back at her looking very bewildered she hissed at him and then launched herself below the waves.

She had returned to her home, hoping to find relief from the pain in her neck in the arms of her family, and hoped they wouldn't exile her for interacting with the above worlder. Only once she reached the reef could she not find anyone, and it had seemed as though there had never been a merling colony there.

She had tried to swim out further into the sea to find them, but found she could only swim so far before the pain in her neck become too much and she had to turn back to the reef. After two weeks the wound on her neck had scarred over, it was a terrifying time the sharks could smell her blood and kept swimming around her home. The mark itself was strange, a merling could be injured but the would never scar, and her wound had scarred over. It would throb from time to time and made her feel strange, and bothered in a way she couldn't describe.

It was on one of the days when she was trying to find her people had she found her first treasure, it glinted there at the bottom of the floor. As though possessed she snatched it up, it was pink and spherical and she had never seen it's like. She knew it had come from above world, and she knew she had to get rid of it, she swam to the deep trench ready to fling the offending object down...but she couldn't bring herself too. It reminded her of her monster and her shame, so she placed it around her neck. Ages passed and she slowly grew out of being a youngling to a maid, with a shapely torso. Her mounds on her chest grew, irritating her has it made it harder for her to swim sometimes, and reminding her that she was was of age to take her first pair swim, and that she was still alone.

But as she found more and more things from the above world she became fascinated, and slowly obsessed. Her treasures helped her forget that she was alone, and so slowly she ended up with a collection, and that collection was why she was currently trapped in a chest on a sunken vessel.

She was brought out of her remembering when she felt something on the outside of the chest touch her fin. Fear mounted she hoped it wasn't a shark come to naw her tail off...or worse it could be the sea witch.

Kagome had been so dismayed to find Kanna the sea witch was still an occupant of the sea, she had thought about asking the witch if she had known anything about her people...but she could not bring herself to ask, any bravery fleeing her as soon as she saw the witches cave.

The chest moved, the lid slowly rising she pulled her green tail to herself relishing the feeling of her tail being free. However after the lid was lifted all relief fled her, standing next to the chest was the white hair of the Sea Witch.

' _Oh hell,'_ Kagome thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning this chapter does talk about family inter-marriage, not anything too skivvy like brother sister relations but I did feel the need to warn you guys.

For what felt like the thousandth time that night Sesshomaru sighed it was always tedious dealing with his family.

"I am only saying Sesshomaru, do you really need to shut yourself up in that drafty old castle, and it cannot be good for that small girl," his sire spoke.

"I am done talking about this with you, as long as the half-breed is here, I have no wish to be," he growled back to him. He always felt more agitated when away from the old castle, and dealing with his rash half-brother always brought out the worst in him.

"Son, we are your pack. Do not forsake your pack, nor the comfort a mate can provide."

Sesshomaru remained silent and looked out at the courtyard, the boy was out there training with his father's men running blindly into them without any thought. ' _Pathetic,'_ he thought.

As though he could hear the thoughts of his eldest the dog general smirked. "You were much the same when you were his age."

"I was never so weak," the younger yokai replied.

"He is not weak, do not let your feelings about his mother cloud your perception," Inutaisho stated firmly.

"It is bad enough you had to take another mate so soon after Mother's leaving, but did you have to procreate with a human?"

Inutaisho sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead.

"Sesshomaru, do you know the lineage of your family?"

"Of course, this one knows our line," he stated simply.

"But do you know the line of your mother, did you know for example that she and I shared the same great-great-great grandsire? Did you know that her mother and her father had more than a few shared sires?"

He took a deeper breath and looked at his son.

"I took Izayoi to mate not just because my beast had lust for her but because in her I saw a chance. The humans reproduce at an amazing rate, much faster than we can. You are most likely the last full Inu that can be, without weakening the stock so to speak. But with the humans, we have a chance. We can produce children with them that will be cognisant, they will be able to walk among the humans and will not just be snarling beasts."

"I am sure Mother would be happy to know you jumped on the first human avaliable," Sesshomaru said.

"You and I both know she had been gone for a long time, and maybe I could have been more attentive. Maybe I could have stopped her from hurting herself. But I cannot change the past, and I will admit Sesshomaru I was lonely. Izayoi helped heal that pain."

"You do not need to remind me," Sesshomaru began.

"The shipwreck was not your fault, and your mother had shunned my bed long before that happened, she would have broken at some point Sesshomaru, she left me long ago, I am only thankful she could stay clear for your sake."

Sesshomaru had never shared with anyone the full details of his rescue. He had just been leaving his puphood when it had happened all those summers ago, the storm had come out of nowhere. It had ripped the ship apart casting him overboard, where he had become overcome by the sea.

All he remembered when he came to was the taste of blood in his mouth and a merling was under him. She had forced him off of her and fled back to the sea before he could speak, he had slowly made his way back to the sea side castle. His Mother, who had never been overly affectionate held him to her tightly and actually cried. When he had told her a merling had saved him she had been so overjoyed she hurled her mating gift from father into the sea. He found her then every week throwing some once beloved treasure into the sea. When he had asked her why all she said was he was her greatest treasure and she would never be able to repay the merling for returning him to her.

This behavior had gone on until he left adolescence, she had thrown everything she had of value into the sea. He remembered the last time he saw her, she had stroked his hair fondly with a cloudy look in her eyes she told him again he was her greatest treasure. He had awoke next morning and found she had hurled herself into the sea. Her note had said she was the only thing left of value.

After that his father had shut off the castle and taken his court to his summer castle in the woods. Fifty years after the death of his mother his father had taken an impregnated a young human.

Sesshomaru endured the shame on his mother's behalf and he had stayed with his pack until Inuyasha was twenty summers, he then told his father of his wish to return to the castle by the sea.

He was content in his loneliness, happy to be back by the sea, when he looked at it he felt peaceful.

Until Rin had shown up in his life, washed up from the sea like him. While he wasn't overly fond of humans he could not bring himself to force the girl away. So he took her as his ward, and then others followed. First came the taijiya to keep her safe when he was away, then the monk to educate her, and then the fox kit to keep her company.

He mused over what his father had told him, and while it was true he never really looked into the ancestry of his Honored Mother, he could not find a way to contradict his father.

' _So this one will be unable to mate another inu, very well perhaps I may be able to find an ookami demoness, or a kitsune at worst'._

He left his father wishing he could face the sea once more. Across the courtyard he saw the Wind Witch descend from the sky, she met his glance and smiled.

' _Or a Wind Witch at worst.'_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

No Beta, but reviews are greatly valued.

Kagome swam out of the chest quickly, moving to the end of the room she glanced warily at the Sea Witch. Her white hair stood straight, as though it was not subject to the will of ocean, Kagome found it odd. She did however feel ashamed the Sea Witch looked little more like a child, and she was so afraid of her.

All of her people had been, she could not remember much of her mother, but she did remember her warnings of the Sea Witch.

" _She has legs like the dry-landers, she cannot be trusted."_

Kanna observed her passively, no emotion passing through her face.

"I thought Merlings shunned anything from the above."

Kagome did not reply and tried to look for a way far away from the Witch, her scarred mark had started to twinge.

"Are you unable to speak?"

Again Kagome said nothing, just watching the witch, waiting to see if she would turn her into a sea polyp.

"When you feel ready to speak come find me," and with that the witch left the vessel to return to her domicile.

Kagome waited a moment before grabbing her treasure and swimming as fast as she could for home. Once in the safety of her reef did she look behind her, she hated that she feared such a tiny thing, but after the incident with her monster she never wished to feel pain like that again.

She sighed and waited, looking down at her treasure she marveled at her find, it was was made from the same material the vessel and chest had been made out of. It was curved at both ends and right before you reached the tip there were notches that ran over each side of the thing. She would spend weeks marveling at the item, trying to guess its function before taking it to her safe way for all her treasures.

She looked up toward the surface, for years she had refused to go back to it, but lately she was feeling restless and maybe it would be safe. She looked back down at her treasure, and wished it were the time of year the dolphins were here. They could talk with her, just barely though, out of all the species of the sea only the dolphins and the sharks could remember the old language, the Merling language, however it was broken as every generation became less and less fluent at it. She was terrified of Sharks however and didn't dare broach them. She would hear them sometimes though outside of her reef snarling their guttural tongue, every once in awhile she could make out the word "merling" and "come".

She swam back and forth dejectedly, she was scared of the witch, but Kanna could speak with her; fluently. ' _I could try, maybe if I swim to the opening of the cave, I know I have no wish to be inside her home.'_

She started toward the Sea Witch's home, the water playing off her body making her feel brave. She knew no creature in the sea could out pace her, it was only when she was in tight cramped spaces that she became worried.

She had reached the opening of the Sea Witch's home, and floated back and forth. Wondering how to call the witch out, she had begun humming absentmindedly, looking in at her surroundings. She looked at the opening of the cave, it was covered in sickly looking green moss, and seemed like light refused to enter the cave.

She was brought out of her thoughts by a snarl, she looked off to the left and over by the edge of the sea shelf she saw a shark, a large one with scars along it's body. Her eye's widened and her fear spiked, the being had not seen her yet if she turned around she could make it to her home and at least be half way before it could even give chase. She very slowly turned around and felt her heart sink, there toward her reef was another great beast, and it seemed to be looking intently for something. She heard the shark growl out "merling, where" and that was all she needed to terrify her into action.

She shot down into the cave, heedless of where she was going. In her fear she swam into the wall of the cave, feeling slightly stunned she held her head, but almost left the cave when a voice greeted her.

"I did not expect you so soon," said Kanna.

She looked at witch eyes widening, this was not how she had wanted to meet the witch a second time. But she smiled and tried to remember what it was like to interact with another being.

"I-i thought maybe you could use some company," her voice sounded strange, horse from non-use.

"I am pleased, please come in," with that she turned around and walked further into her home. Kagome hesitated, she had been worried when she came to the witch's home, she hadn't wished to be in a non open space. However, now that she was here she became worried for another reason. She had been alone for many tides, Merlings were social creatures, and she was worried she may make a fool of herself. She feared the witch, but she desired contact, she had only gotten a taste, and she didn't think she could go back to being alone.

It was dark but Kagome could make out light a little further ahead coming closer she noticed that the light was being given off of anglerfish. Multiple ones swimming around at the top of the caves, Kagome quickly looked away and swam faster trying to reach the witch.

Kanna had stopped walking, she sat down on what Kagome could barely make out was a sea shell. Kagome looked around her home, she saw strange items inset on the cave, instantly she knew they were from the above land. She eyed the items suspiciously making sure none of them were her treasures. Once confirming that did she look at Kanna, floating gently, waiting for her to speak.

"What is your name?"

"My mother named me Kagome," she replied softly.

"Lovely," Kanna tried to smile but seemed unable to do so.

Kagome floated for a second, mulling over what to say without being awkward. The sea witch saved her the trouble of carrying on the conversation.

"I wish I could float like you, it would be so much more convenient," Kanna then looked down at her feet and then back to Kagome.

"I am incapable of having both of my feet off of the ocean floor at the same time, it does make everything terribly slow, I never would have been able to talk to you if not for that war chest." Kagome's eyes widened, she had thought it was just an accident the sea witch had come across her, but if she had been following her, for how long….

Did she know? Kagome worried for a second did she know her shame.

Kanna gestured to her mirror, "I admit Kagome I have been watching you for many tides."

"Why?" Kagome's eyes flited back to the opening of the cave, ensuring it was still open.

"Like you I speak the Old words, the other creatures of the sea are not like you or I. We have a direct link to the sea, she speaks to us, in a way the other beings are incapable of understanding."

"I had hoped at one time to speak with the Merling Queen and be accepted by your people, but they all vanished. A long time passed and then I noticed you, I had hoped seeing you meant the Merlings had returned, so I watched and waited," Kanna looked back up at Kagome, eyes still impassive. "I then realized you were the only one, I wondered if you were lonely like I. I tried to reach you but never could due to my slow pace."

Kagome deliberated talking to her further before giving in, and nodded. "I don't know what happened to them, but I too am lonely."

Kanna looked like she was trying to smile again, and stood walking over to where she had the above world items, she pulled out a round red item with what looked to Kagome to be a kind of tail sticking out of the middle.

"You like the above world items do you not? If you have items you are curious about I would be happy to share my knowledge of them with you. This here is called a **kettle**."

"Kettle," Kagome tried out the above world term hesitantly.

"Yes, it is used primarily to heat up water. If you wish I have other items from the above world and I will be more than happy to give you their name and use."

Kagome nodded, and she spent the rest of the afternoon with Kanna asking her questions about the world above.

Kagome will be meeting with our favorite Dog lord in chapter 6. Also fair warning, Sesshomaru will kind of be a creeper for a bit. Thank you all so much for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Inuyasha

No beta, I do apologize for any mistakes. Thank you all so much for your reviews, they really motivate me...I know I said the updates would be more spaced out but I couldn't help myself after reading your guys reviews.

"Remember you are to ensnare him fully," came the deep voice of Kagura's master.

"I will do as you ask, as I always have," came her reply.

(-)

Kagome had spent many a happy low tide with Kanna, learning what she could about dry land. Slowly their conversations had turned from Kagome's fascination to their past, and today was the day Kagome felt confident enough to ask Kanna one of her biggest questions.

"Hello Kagome," came the passive voice of Kanna.

"Good mid-tide!" she replied joyously, setting down the item she had been carrying. She swam over to her friend and grabbed her hand and brought it to her face, as was the standard greeting between Merlings.

"I have brought you something, it is one of my oldest treasures but I wish for you to have it."

Kanna merely nodded, showing neither joy nor malice as the mermaid presented her with an ornate old box, strangely preserved for an item that should have been submerged so long.

"Here."

She opened the box and was quite pleased to see the sea witch's eyes widen, inside laid ruined velvet surrounding two ornately bejeweled combs.

' _Such items must have belonged to some great lady,'_ Kanna thought. She then looked up at Kagome, who was watching her with hopeful eyes.

"Thank you, I will treasure these for a long time. Are you sure you wish to give them to me, they are quite expensive."

"I have no need of them now that I have you," she sweetly replied.

"Hm," replied the witch looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you not like it? I can find you others! It's just you have done so much for me and I just wanted to repay you."

She looked at Kanna who seemed to be away in thought, nervously the mermaid curled her hair around her finger her aqua eyes lit with hope.

"No Kagome, I will truly treasure them. They just reminded me of my life long ago."

"Oh," Kagome looked back up at Kanna's anglerfish covered ceiling and braced herself, she was going to ask her friend and hope it wasn't impudent.

"Kanna, may I ask you something?"

"Yes," she looked at the mermaid with blank eyes.

"How...how do you know so much about the above world?"

"I was wondering when you would ask me that," she placed the combs down and stood up a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I mean you do not have to tell me if you don't want to, I've just been curious for a while," she smiled at Kanna nervously.

"No, no it is fine, do not ever be ashamed to learn things Kagome."

She stood up from her seashell chair and started moving the items on her chest. ' _Clothes,'_ Kagome thought. ' _Kanna had told me they were called clothes.'_

"A long time ago I dwelt above the land. I had a sister and a mother and we shared a small hut near the sea," Kanna's face seemed almost wistful.

"I was the youngest, my sister was responsible for hunting birds to make our meals from while I would search the shoreline for items we could sell in town."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, she had never imagined she would hear something like this.

"My sister had fallen in love with a rover, and would meet him at the sea cliffs. I being a curious thing would follow to spy on their meetings." Her eyes were a lit with some strange emotion Kagome could not place.

"One night when I snuck out to watch them I was grabbed from behind, I felt something force its' way through my clothes and into my chest, and then pain," her kimono pulled at the side of her torso. Kagome let out a gasp and swam away slightly from the witch. On the left side of her chest there was a hole, it went straight through to Kanna's back and it seemed to Kagome to be about the size of her fist. It was even all the way around, with skin sealed all the way through the hole, making it look as though she had been born that way.

"The last thing I remember was falling off the cliff with my heart being ripped out, I closed my eyes assuming I was to die, but I awoke and then the sea spoke to me. Took me in and gave me new life," she brought her strange black eyes up to the mermaid.

"Oh Kanna," Kagome swam closer placing her hand lightly on the witch's shoulder.

"It is fine," she pulled her clothing back up around her body. "It happened a long time ago, and arguably my life has improved. I have power beyond belief, I am never hungry, and no longer age."

"But you were taken from your family."

"Which is something that happens all over, I will live for a long time, there is no benefit in rueing my life."

They sat in silence, Kagome mulling over what she had been told.

(-)

Golden eyes looked out over the sea, breathing deeply he felt relief. He was home, even when his father passed and he would rule the western lands from his wooden castle, this would still be home.

' _Father has been oddly present in my affairs of late.'_

He knew why, his father had almost met his death at the hands of Ryukotsusei the dragon. The dog General had become aware he may not live forever and had started pushing his eldest to find a mate.

Sesshomaru stated he had no issue, advised his father to find him an inu-yokai bitch and had hoped he would forget it all together, twenty years or so had passed and Sesshomaru had found the Daiyokai kept on pressing him. Advising that Sesshomaru needed to find his own mate, as his father would not arrange one for him.

' _And there has been his most recent revelation,'_ the young lord mussed. He had been most put out to find his father's statements about the canine blood line to be true. He had researched and found any acceptable inu bitch and he to be too closely related, any union would result in weak pups.

So he gave his steward Jaken the task of locating females of the ookami, kitsune, and elemental branches to see if any of them were worthy of his lady.

He fully intended once the bitch was pupped to shut in the south shiro, where unless he wished to produce a second heir she would stay. He had no want for a female to always be clinging to him, if on the rare chance he found himself lustful he would take a paramour. As far as he was concerned only one female would hold any fascination for him. That little merling from the sea, with long raven hair and deep blue eyes, he could recall her clearly. Pale naked torso that gave way to a long dark green tail with two fins at the bottom, if he had been thinking clearly he would have grabbed her before she disappeared back under the waves.

' _No matter now, if merlings age like humans then she is long gone by now. Just a passing fancy of my puphood.'_

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He turned and saw Jaken running up the steps to his balcony, the wind blowing just enough that the kappa had to keep a hand on his hat for fear of it blowing away.

"I've completed your request my lord," Jaken called proudly coming to bow in the presence of his lord.

"Report," Sesshomaru stated dully.

"The wolf princess Ayame as well as the Wind Sorceress Kagura, both would meet the requirements to be Lady of the Western lands. The clans of both would be amenable to a match with the great Taisho clan."

Sesshomaru nodded, perhaps in a few more years he could look into the matter further, he began to go inside the castle when he was stopped by the crowing of the toad.

"I have more good news sire! When I told your honored father of your inquires he stated he will arrange a large festival and invite all the land, including the two females for your further inspec-"

Jaken sentence was interrupted as he was thrown into the sea, his lord and master turning away with a visible frown.

Sesshomaru had a feeling his father was grinning even now.

(-)

Kanna looked blankly into her mirror, she had sent Kagome home the hour prior, now she just had to deal with him before she could rest for the day.

"Is it done?" Came the voice from her mirror.

"Not yet, the merling swims too fast and I can never catch her," no emotion came from her face.

"We are running out of time, remember what happens with you fail me Kanna."

With that the sea witch gasped slightly in pain and nodded.

"I will not fail you, master."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

No Beta I do apologize for any mistakes, and thank you everyone for the reviews!

(-)(-)(-)

"I grow tired of your excuses Kanna," the deep voice came from her mirror.

"Yes master," she replied softly.

"Kill the merling, quickly."

(-)

Kagome knew there was something wrong with her friend. Although it was hard to tell with the sea witch, but she seemed to be more distant as though in a fog. So Kagome kept on sharing her treasures with Kanna, hoping to make her happy. However, there was one treasure Kagome refused to share with Kanna, she brought her hand up to the pink sphere at her neck delicately. It was her first, and in keeping it so close she was reminded of her shame...and her monster.

"Kagome," the very soft voice came from the witch.

"Yes," she smiled over at the witch who was currently looking into her mirror.

"If there was a chance to bring your people back, would you take it?"

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

"Even if it was very dangerous?"

"I live in danger everyday."

(-)

Once in the safety of his chambers Sesshomaru sighed wishing he had thrown the toad further out into the ocean. Weeks had passed since the kappa let it slip to his father that he had been looking into a mate. He had dared hope his sire, knowing his firstborn, had opted to let him go at his own pace.

Today those hopes had been dashed when he received a summons to the capitol at the end of the year. It would be a seven day long festival, subjects from all the lands invited. Human, Yokai, and Hanyou all crammed in the head city. Not only that but Sesshomaru's had been personalized with a postscript penned is his father's hand telling him he would make arrangements for his son to have plenty of time with both the wind witch and the ookami princess. Sesshomaru was told it would take place a year from now to ensure the full wealth and power of the western lands was on display.

' _Why must he be so bothersome'_

(-)

Tides had come and gone and Kagome felt Kanna drift further and further away from her. While Kanna diligently told her of the above world, and had even taught her a bit of the language of the above land. Not enough to be fluent, but enough to be respectable, she had even shown Kagome how her name would be spelt in the above world.

"Kagome," Kanna called.

The mermaid looked up to the witch, she had been rubbing her scales, ensuring that they kept shiny and clean, normally this would be done in pairs but Kagome had become accustomed to performing the action herself.

"I think…" Kagome had never seen Kanna like this before, so repressed with emotion. "I think I could bring your people back."

"How!" she exclaimed happily swimming around the witch with joy.

"If my heart could be returned to me, I may have the power to bring them back," she met the eyes of the Merling and again there was an emotion Kagome could not place.

"That's wonderful! I will do all I can to help you find it."

"That warms me to hear it," a small smile crossed her face.

"So where do you think it is? In the trench? I can swim down there right now…" she stopped when the sea witch reached out and took her wrist gently.

"Kagome, it is above. I can never leave the sea, but you," she trailed off.

"I cannot leave either," Kagome replied dejectedly.

"Not with those fins, but if I were to give you legs. You could walk above and search for it." Her tiny hand grasped that of the Merling's.

"But Merlings are forbidden to go above," she said hesitantly.

"That is alright Kagome, I understand."

The witch looked so sad, so lost. Kagome could not stand it, it was her fault her people were gone, she had a chance to bring them back. She had to take it.

"If I do this, what would happen?"

"You would be able to walk above land, you would look like the people above, but you would still age like a Merling. Which would be a benefit as it could take a long time to locate my heart. You would have to learn the language above, but you're a fast learner. I know it seems like an impossible task, but I would not feel right unless we tried."

"But what about you? You'll be alone again," she held the witch's face between her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I will be fine, I am not like Merlings. I can stand to be alone."

"Is there anything else I would need to know?"

"The spell would hurt, and no matter what you could not tell anyone what you are. In any way, and there would be one last thing," she pulled away from the Mermaid placing her mirror down on the floor.

"Which would be?"

"Magic is an exchange, for something to be gained something must be given. I would need to take your voice in order to give you legs," she looked back to the Merling.

"My voice? Why not my hair, or hearing even?"

"There are dangers above to take your hearing could give you an undue hardship, if I took your hair it would make you stand out more above land, but for a woman not to be able to speak it would not be that odd."

"Would I ever be able to return to the sea?" she hated sounding so weak and scared. It was her fault her people were gone, she needed to take responsibility and bring her people back.

"I will not be able to return your tail without my heart," she replied passively.

Kagome looked around at all she had ever known, sure it was one thing to collect items from the above world, but to leave the sea all together…

"I will find your heart, not just for my people but for you as well."

A small smile crossed Kanna's face

"Place yourself over the mirror."

Kagome steeled herself and floating over the sea witch's strange mirror. Kanna started to hum and the mirror glowed, above her head the anglerfish started moving in a frenzy and Kagome felt a pain in her throat.

A strange blue light formed around her throat and was then sucked into the mirror, Kagome tried to cry out in pain but found herself unable to. She felt a burning from her scarred mark on her neck, and a pain radiating down her tail and part of the way up her torso. She looked down, a white light was surrounding her fins and they were slowly shortening. Slowly her scales seemed to recede into her body. Her tail separated into two while milky white flesh replaced the scales. When it was complete she found her chest burning, her body trying to pull something in that she was unable to find under the sea.

She looked at Kanna, fear in her eyes the witch looked as passive as ever. She gave a wave of her hand and Kagome felt her body being moved from the cave, being forced through the ocean with a force that was not her own. The last thing she remembered before passing out was her body shooting above the waves.

(-)

"Kanna, is the last one dead?" came the voice of her master.

"There are no longer any Merlings in the sea," she replied as passive as ever.

"Good, good, I will call upon you again soon," with that he faded from her mirror.

Kanna sighed audibly and looked to the ceiling of her cave.

' _For both our sakes Kagome, please forget you ever came from the sea. Settle down, live a good life, I hope you never find my heart and may I never see you again.'_

(-)

Kagome awoke slowly in a tidal pool, everything hurt, she blinked groggily and lifted her torso up off the ground to take in her new body parts. Her legs were longer than her torso, were neither fat nor toned, and felt smooth. She then took note of her reflection in the pool, her hair and face were unchanged but for some reason her eyes had changed from a light blue to a deep brown. Her eyes were no longer pointed but had became rounded like Kanna's. She looked at her neck where the mark her dry-lander had left her, while it was no longer visible if she ran her fingers over where it had been she felt an instant jolt of something in her lower regions that she could not identify. She decided her introspection was over, the sooner she found Kanna's heart the sooner she could return home, and see her people. She knew she had to stand, she tried to replay all the times she had seen Kanna stand up in her mind and tried to mimic her actions.

Shakily she stood up, and immediately wished to get off her legs. Standing was pain, and after one unsure step it became very clear she was not good at it falling into the pool and cutting her knee on a rock. She hissed but no sound left her mouth, looking at her body she decided the cut was nothing to be truly worried about it. She repeated the process, standing taking a step and falling. She refused to give up however, she had to keep on, she had to learn to walk. The tide had come in, and she had gotten many cuts and bruises but she had made it out of the tidal pool. She stood again, taking two steps without falling. She took in a deep breath, something she was unused to doing, feeling pride fill her chest at the small accomplishment. All that left her when she suddenly heard.

"You must be a terrible drunk to be naked and falling down on the beach at this time of day."

Kagome whipped around suddenly with fear, losing her balance and falling back into the tidal pool. Pain flooded her leg, she looked down to her right foot and saw her ankle swelling up. Tears came to her eyes, Kagome took note of the strange water leaving her body when suddenly she felt a slight shadow cross her body.

"Shit, lady I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

Kagome turned her head from her injury to the owner of the voice, a short creature was right next to her. He had pointed ears, green eyes, feet that were not like hers, but what caught her attention the most was his tail, it was covered in something that looked like her hair but wasn't. She couldn't help herself she forgot her pain and grabbed the small creature stroking the strange appendage that felt so soft under her fingers.

Shippo on the other hand was unhappy, it was on thing to let a member of your clan touch your tail. But a complete stranger, was not acceptable.

"What the hell lady! You can't just stroke a strange yokai's tail!" Ripping his tail from her hands he jumped away from the woman, glaring harshly at her.

Kagome pulled her arms back to her chest, feeling bad, she couldn't help herself the little one's tail was just so cute. Suddenly she remembered her pain, she tried standing again only to fall and along with the increase of pain came more tears.

"Oh please stop, stop! Don't cry I hate to see females cry," Shippo pleaded feeling guilty for her pain. "Don't move I'll be right back!"

Not understanding what was happening Kagome continued to try and move.

(-)

Shippo ran into the courtyard, looking for the only one he knew would help him. He really should have just kept his mouth shut but he couldn't help it, the woman was so interesting.

"Miroku!" He called to the monk running into the castle.

"Shippo, you know better than to interrupt the small Lady's lessons," Sango admonished.

"I"m sorry," Shippo bowed to Rin, "I thought they were finished for the day."

"We were just finishing, Rin has done well so I am being excused early," the girl said standing from the table.

"Rin, what have we said about referring to ourselves in third person?" Miroku chimed in.

The girl smiled and blushed slightly, "Ri-I mean, I am sorry, Master Monk."

Miroku just smiled, "Enjoy your time off."

"Will Shippo join me in gardens later today?" Rin asked the young fox demon. Shippo was still breathing quickly reached up and grabbed the edge of Miroku's robs and stated.

"Yeah, yeah, come with me Miroku. I need to show you something!"

"What has you in such a hurry?" Sango asked.

"Oh nothing! I just want to show Miroku something really cool!"

"May we come?" Rin asked.

"Oh no-no I mean you won't like it. It's-uh-it's a blobfish! A bloated blobfish that has washed up on the beach." Shippo tried to not become more flustered, the tide was coming in and that woman was still down there.

"Why do you think I would want to see that Ship-OH!" Miroku cried as the young fox's claws entered his flesh.

Sango eyed the two, knowing that there was something going on. But she also didn't think it was anything too serious.

"Whatever you two, just don't do anything that will get you in trouble," with that she and Rin left the room.

"Okay Shippo now what is this all about," the monk asked rubbing his hurt hand.

"There's no time to explain please just follow me!"

(-)

Miroku had been fairly certain all the sea maidens were a myth, but as he gazed at the beauty on the beach he believed he was truly blessed by the Kamis

"Oh Shippo, you truly are my best friend," before him sat a naked wonder and she was doing nothing to hid her body from his gaze. Sure his Sango was beautiful too, but she had rejected him so much.

"Whatever pervert, I didn't bring you down here to be a letch I need you to carry her up to the castle. It's my fault her ankle is messed up, now throw something over her and let's get going before Lord Sesshomaru finds her!"

"Shippo you would ask me to go against my lord?"

"Miroku look at her, she needs help. We just need to hide her in my room until she can walk again and then we'll send her on her way."

Miroku looked at the girl, she was truly a vision. Big brown eyes filled with tears, large high breasts. Curved body, with a large rounded backside.

"I suppose you are right, but she can only stay until she's healed."

With that he picked the girl up, he would have preferred it if she had turned into him like he was a big hero instead of failing around.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we're not going to hurt you," Shippo took the girl's face into his hands and looked deeply into her eyes

"It's okay," his words seemed to work and the girl became passive in his arms.

Kagome looked into the eyes of the fox, she decided to trust him. She ceased her failings and allowed the monk to carry her.

As Miroku snuck the girl into the castle he was sure of one thing.

' _It was going to be a very interesting month coming up.'_

Kagome merely sighed, trying to formulate a plan for what she was going to do.

' _I have to find Kanna's heart'_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

No beta, but I do thank you all for the reviews. They make me want to write more...and also make my day.

(-)(-)(-)(-)

Rin was a good girl, even Lord Sesshomaru had said so, which Rin took as the highest standard of praise. She had been told to never go down to the servant quaters, being as it was no place for a small Lady. It had been a rule she fully intended to carry out, until earlier that week. Her little fox friend was being distant to her, and she was going to find out why.

She waited until Sango was off for the day, going about as though it was a normal day, until the staff change mid afternoon. In the midst of chaos she ran down the hallway that led to the servant rooms with an air of impunity.

Reaching the kitchens she stopped when she saw her fox friend coming out of the pantry and looking guilty. In the kit's hands were two peaches, a favorite of Rin's, she watched him from her hiding place behind the potato bins wondering what the young fox was doing. Her eyes widened when she saw him reach into his pocket and pull out some lavender oil, sprinkle it on the ground, and then run from the kitchens as fast as his furry feet would carry him.

This was becoming even stranger to the young girl, Shippo had once confessed to her that kitsunes would use lavender oil to help mask their scents from yokai like the inu and ookami. As the oil would completely take over any scent that had been in the area, he had also told her it was a fox secret that was never to be shared.

' _Why would Shippo need to hide his scent, he is allowed in the kitchens.'_

She resolved to follow her friend and get to the bottom of this.

(-)

Kagome was in hell.

Being a dry-lander was awful in her opinion, her legs hurt from the little walking she would try to do before she'd be forced by the tall one and the tailed one to return to a pallet on the floor. Her ankle still hadn't fully healed, but so far what had started to her the most was her chest. Which having been supported by the ocean all this time, now caused Kagome great pain as they fell to the power of gravity.

Then there was this pain in her stomach, which she didn't understand and she felt upset and irratiable. When she had first been brought to this place and laid on the floor she had been given some strange form of clothing, well if she was being honest all clothing was strange to her. Then they had brought her the body of fish, it had been burnt with the spine ripped out but it had terrified Kagome all the same. Like they were showing her what could be done to her if she didn't behave. It had been on a plate with some odd yellow circular object that seemed to be filled with some kind of water, and some green stuff. They had repeated the process three times a day with a different time of object on the plate and Kagome could not understand it.

(-)

' _She's more trouble than she is worth,'_

Shippo looked around making sure he wasn't being followed. He was slipping in his chores, and his time with Rin, but he was a fox of honor. The woman in his room was hurt and he had helped cause it, he just hadn't imagined she would be such a picky eater. Three days had passed since he found her and she had not eaten any of the food he had brought her. He had thought she was drinking the water he had brought her every day, until he walked in one day and found her rubbing it into her legs.

' _Not to mention if Sango or Rin find her they'll tell Lord Sesshomaru and then I'll be in big trouble,'_

Shippo took a deep breath, looked around once more and then entered his room. He was relieved to see the woman sitting on his makeshift cot, not walking around like he usually had. Shippo just counted himself lucky, he was one of the few servants to have his own room, which meant he didn't have to hide her somewhere like grotto, dungeons, or even worse Miroku's room.

She looked at him warily, brown eyes watching his every move. Shippo met her gaze with determination, she was going to eat today. He walked up to her placed the peach he had stolen from the kitchen into her hand and stated firmly. "You have to eat."

She looked at the object in her hand blankly and then back at him.

"You have to eat!"

He pulled the his hand up mimed the action of eating, she cocked her head to the side eyebrows knitting as though she was deep in thought.

Kagome watched the short one, and then looked back to the object he had placed in her hand, it was soft and slightly fuzzy, she brought it up to her face the sweet aroma reaching her mostly unused nose.

She opened her mouth and brought the item up to it, mimicking the action the small one had shown her. Her teeth tore through the skin of object, her mouth suddenly filled with a sweet wet sensation. Her stomach rumbled, and then as if on instinct she began to devour the object with haste.

The pain in her stomach settled she breathed deeply, marveling at the new feeling suddenly choking on a hardened mass. Merlings had no need to eat, being a part of the sea sustained them, she had once seen a shark rip apart a dolphin calf, the action sickening her to her core. She had never understood why such a thing was needed, why the sea had made them so different. Looking at her sticky fingers she had started to understand.

She heard the small one speak, turning to look at him with a frustrated feeling. She was with people again but had felt more alone than ever.

"So I guess they don't have peaches where you're from, huh?"

Shippo had been a little worried when he say the woman devour the peach but was now relieved he had gotten her to eat. He had spoken with Miroku in the few times he could catch the monk alone about the woman making guesses as to her origin. Miroku, for all his flowery language when within earshot of the woman, thought her nothing more than a peasant who had gotten caught in the current from a city north of the castle. Shippo however, had spent more time with her.

He had come to the conclusion she barely understood a word he said, which meant she had to be a foreigner. A foreigner with soft hands, and no sun damage on her face.

Feeling bold he reached out and grabbed her hand. Once he had her full attention did he point to himself.

"Shippo," he said and then pointed at her.

She immediately figured out what he wanted, however he was saddened when she opened her pointed to her throat and then shook her head.

"Well that's going to make this a lot harder," he replied. He reached into his pocket pulled out the other peach he had taken and handed it to her.

"Peach," he said pointing at the fruit. He watched her eat the peach again, slower this time, but he was so caught up in watching her he didn't catch the door opening.

Rin opened the door to Shippo's room, a room she had requested he be given once he had come to work at the castle. She would later admit in her heart of hearts she felt jealousy, there was her friend Shippo with a very beautiful woman. She figured it out instantly this was why he had been so distant, and why he had been missing their time in the garden.

"So this is your Blobfish," she voiced.

"Rin!" Shippo rushed to her shutting the door quickly. He looked slightly guilty, as he turned to face her. Her friendly face was for once hard and distant, reminding him frighteningly of their Lord.

"Who is she?" Rin asked cooly.

"I found her by the shoreline, she got her ankle twisted because I spooked her. Please don't tell anyone, I don't think she's around from here."

Rin walked away from the door, looking at Shippo's charge. She felt a weird pull in her chest looking at the older woman, she had long black hair, and eyes that seemed to be the same shade as hers.

Rin was set to dislike this woman, she didn't like the idea of a stranger causing her dearest friend to keep secrets and pull away from her. All feelings of that type fled when the stranger grabbed Rin and pulled the young girl to her chest.

Kagome had been amazed as soon as the girl walked into the room. She was nicely dressed, and she felt an immediate pull she had not felt in many tides.

' _You're like me,'_ she thought and without hesitating she reached out and pulled the girl to her body. She didn't know how, but this girl was from the sea. She had never seen her before and Kagome had been one of the youngest merlings in the colony, but she felt the pull and she couldn't deny the girl was one of her kind. Somehow she would find away to ask this girl all her questions

Shippo had been terrified when he saw Rin be pulled to the woman's chest, she was his friend, and then there would also be what Lord Sesshomaru would do to him if his ward had been harmed.

However as he watched the tension in Rin's body left her and she returned the woman's hug in full force. Once they let each other go did Shippo realize they both had been crying, the woman wiped the tears off of her face and then smiled. Rin smiled back at the woman, and then laid her head back down on her torso.

"Rin?" Shippo asked.

She looked up at him, smiling still. "I can't explain it Shippo, I just feel warm and relaxed hugging her. Like Rin has been missing something her whole life, and it has now been found."

"So you won't tell Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin thinks it would be best to tell Lord Sesshomaru, but no I will not tell him of you hiding a human in your room. Perhaps tomorrow I can come down and we can think of a way to tell our Lord without getting you into trouble."

"Oh," Shippo honestly hadn't considered the woman staying after her ankle got better, but became relieved nonetheless. So they went on spending the rest of the afternoon talking to each other and teaching the woman a few words.

(-)

Sango knew there was something going on with her charge, the monk, and the fox. For two weeks the three of them had been acting strange, opting to spend time in the castle instead of out near the shore or in the gardens.

Being a prudent being, she brought the matter to Lord Sesshomaru. He had asked if she thought his ward was in danger, to which Sango advised no. Rin's safety assured, he advised Sango to tell the girl she would be off tomorrow and then follow Rin from afar.

So Sango had used all of her training to follow the girl, surprised to find her going to the servant wing down by the kitchens. She watched as the girl ran to the fox kit's room, highly inappropriate in Sango's opinion. However before interacting she waited walking up to the door and listening intently. What she heard made her angrier than she would have thought possible.

She could hear Rin and Shippo yelling at the monk for being a pervert, telling him if he wouldn't behave he would not be allowed to stay. Finding a crack in the door she peaked in seeing the Monk with a red mark on his face, and the children were both standing in front of a woman Sango had never seen before. She thought about running off to tell Lord Sesshomaru, there were only meant to be three humans in the castle and the woman was unknown. Sango's mind raced, she could be an assassin or a spy, placed by the neighboring lands. Then there was the monk, smiling like a cat, the whole thing made Sango very sick. She watched them interact for a while longer, making sure she didn't miss a thing. She then went off to inform Lord Sesshomaru.

(-)

Shippo knew as soon as he felt a very large flash of youki that he was in trouble, but before he had a chance to warn the other three humans did the door to his room burst open. In stepped a blank faced Sesshomaru, his amber eyes focusing immediately on the girl on the cot.

After a moment he spoke, his deep rich voice washing over the room's inhabitants.

"Monk, you are to join the Slayer in the kitchens. I will be up to speak with you shortly."

"Yes, my Lord," with that Miroku left the room quickly saying a silent pray for the children and himself.

Sesshomaru watched as the raven-haired female pulled the kit and his ward behind her, as though trying to protect them, he scoffed as if a human could offer much protection. He walked over to where she laid, intending to inspect this female closer.

She had a stubborn jaw, wavy untamable black hair, and high cheekbones, she also had a shapely body, he supposed, for a human.

' _She looks so familiar, but it couldn't be... The merling had blue eyes and that was over a century ago...still this needs further research...'_

"What are you doing in my castle wench?" he asked coldly, the woman just looked back at him, showing nothing but confusion.

"Uh, Lord Sesshomaru," Shippo ventured hesitantly, not looking at the lord.

"Hn," replied the Daiyokai, not looking away from the injured woman.

"She's mute, and not only that but I don't think she's from these lands," he said moving closer to the woman.

"Where do you think she is from then, kit?"

"Um, somewhere that doesn't have peaches?" Shippo instantly regretted his response when Sesshomaru brought his full gaze on him.

"Explain how she came to be in your care."

"I found her last week in one of the tidal pools," he paused and looked at Rin and then back to the Lord, "without clothing. She wasn't awake so I just watched her for a bit, when she woke up she kept trying to walk but would fall down. I ended up spooking her and she fell and twisted her ankle. I felt bad and I couldn't leave her there, I only meant to let her stay in my room until she was better and then I would have sent her away honest."

"And why did you not come to me about this?"

"I thought you would have kicked her out of the castle, and I just felt so guilty," Shippo looked back to the floor, hoping he wasn't about to be punished too harshly.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru looked back to the woman, and then to her leg, it was still horribly swollen.

"You will have extra stable duty for this week, as punishment from hiding something from me, be thankful of your friendship with Rin or else it would be worse," he turned about to walk out of the room when his ward spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," he looked toward Rin.

"Rin kept a secret from you as well so if Shippo must be punished, please also give Rin a punishment."

"You will clean the library for an hour everyday this week," his face didn't show it but he was proud of Rin, she was worthy to be his ward.

"Thank you, for being merciful my lord," she paused. "But Lord Sesshomaru what will happen to her? Please don't cast her out of the castle, she's nice and Rin feels at peace when near her."

"She may stay until her leg is better, after that we will revisit the matter. But for now have her taken to the healers."

"Yes my Lord," Shippo and Rin replied in unison.

With that Sesshomaru left the room.

(-)

Sesshomaru walked with purpose to the kitchens, upon finding the Monk on the floor with the Slayer standing over him glaring he could only assume the letch had tried to feel the woman up and she responded with an abundance of force.

He looked at Sango as she gave a slight bow, and then Miroku who pulled himself up into a kneeling position.

"What do you know of Shippo's foundling, Monk?"

"Just that she washed up on shore a week ago, and has not spoken a word."

"And you did not think it was wise to inform me?"

"Shippo begged me for secrecy, there was no malice in her aura, and he promised she would be gone as soon as she was able. Please forgive me my lord, I was weak and she was well...beautiful."

Sesshomaru fought back the growl that was rising in his chest refusing to acknowledge that he would be affronted if someone found the woman attractive.

"I see, and has the woman reciprocated your lust?"

"No my lord, anything I tried she would just look at me with those big brown eyes confused, like no man had ever touched her, she was so innocent felt terrible," he said head facing the floor.

If anyone asked both Sango and Sesshomaru would vehemently deny the relief that flooded through them.

"And you are sure she is not a witch of some kind?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Very well, for your part in this you will be cleaning out the dungeons for the next two months, perhaps it will ensure you think with your head more in the future," he then looked to Sango.

"For bringing this to my attention you will be given a raise in pay. I have allowed the woman to stay until her leg is better, I want you to watch Rin closely when she is interacting with the woman."

"And if I see anything suspicious?"

"Kill her immediately," Sesshomaru stated without emotion, and Sango dearly hoped she saw nothing suspicious.

(-)

Kagome's head was spinning, and her mark was on fire. Her monster was still alive, and was just as beautiful as ever.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

No beta so I do apologize for any mistakes. Thank you all for your lovely reviews.

(-)(-)

Sesshomaru watched from the balcony as his ward and the fox kit played, it was a fine sunny day with the wind bringing up the smell of the sea. It was smells that currently had the Lord frustrated most humans took on the smell of their surroundings, a fishmonger smelled always of fish, a lumberman of the woods, and so on and so forth. But the foundling, for they still had not found a name that suited her, had not taken on the smells of the castle. She still smelled so damnably fresh and unlike anything he had smelt before, which being a dog demon frustrated him further.

She was a strange creature, the few times he had seen her did she stare at him with those large doe-brown eyes that made the beast in him rise. He shook the thoughts from his head immediately.

' _No human will grace my bed, especially a washed up foundling of no land.'_

He told himself once more he was merely curious about the foundling because she was strange, and that she was mystery, if he solved the puzzle the fascination would cease.

' _Or I could cast her from my lands and hope to forget her entirely. She is human, and would fade soon.'_

Hearing Rin's laughter he knew that wouldn't be too easy, the girl had grown fond of the foundling and it was doubtful the two could be separated without great pain. Still a plan needed to be formed, the healers had informed him her injury would be fully healed by the end of next week. Oh how his father would laugh to know if he added another human to his staff, or taken to ward.

Ensuring no one was around to hear him sigh did he then bring his hand up to rub his temples. Deciding the oncoming headache was not worth it did he push the matter from his mind, determined to think on it at a later date.

(-)

Kagome had become so caught up in the feeling of being a dry-lander, sometimes she felt as though she had forgotten she came from the sea. Everything seemed to be more, when one was not a merling, pain ran deeper and lasted longer, but also so did joy. Then there was the warmth, the warmth made her forget most of all. It came in the night and radiated from her mark to the center between her legs, but it always left her frustrated and feeling unfulfilled. Then she would remember what she was and guilt would flood her all over again. So before she fell asleep every night did she recite to herself.

' _Thou merlings of the sea, you are given these rules three,_

 _Shun the above, to break this will cause calamity._

 _Partake not in the blood or body of others, you are fed by me._

 _Always remember the language of the Ocean, forget and lose all rights to the key.'_

Kagome remembered how all the young were taught that rhyme, and that most could recite it before their first swim outside of the reef. Legend had it that when the first merling came into being the sea spoke directly to them, laying down the three rules to live by. Although no one could quite seem to remember what the key was at the end of the rhyme.

' _And you broke the first rule, and now look all your people are gone and you're on dry land.'_

But if she was honest in her heart of hearts she knew, even if she could go back in time, that she could not have let the dry-lander die. Her thoughts then turned to the girl, Rin, she had pondered her a great deal, although she felt the pull as one merling did to another she still could not figure out how she had come to be. From a painting that Kagome had found of the girl one day she had been found by her monster when she was very young and had aged. Merlings didn't age that quickly, there was also what Kanna had told her when Kagome had been given legs. If she couldn't age then how could Rin.

' _You should focus on your primary quest, then you can worry about Rin.'_

She sighed to herself, she had a duty to her people and to find Kanna's heart, but the longer she stayed here the more that goal seemed to slip away.

(-)

Kanna watched her mermaid in the mirror, silently cursing Kagome for her memory. Ever _y_ night she whispered through her mirror to the mermaid to forget that she had ever come from the sea, but the merling was highly resistant to her words.

' _I should have found a way to take her memory before I gave her legs.'_

Kanna pulled her mirror away and lamented.

(-)

Upon spending the week with the foundling Sango had come to the conclusion she liked the girl, and had elected to help the girl learn their language with haste. She dearly hoped Lord Sesshomaru allowed the girl to stay, but if not then she needed to have a working knowledge of the land, people and language.

Today herself, Shippo, and Rin were sitting with the woman, each one would ask her to point to something, so far the foundling was doing exceedingly well.

"Cup," Sango said, and the woman pointed to the cup in Rin's hand. They all smiled and nodded.

"May I join you?" came the voice of Miroku.

"If you promise to behave," Sango said harshly.

Miroku smiled sheepishly, his arms ached, cleaning out the dungeons had indeed been quite a task, and it had forced his lovely Sango even further away from him.

"Anything for my lovely Sango," he declared.

"If that is true then you will stop being such a letcher," replied Shippo.

Sango and Rin merely nodded in agreement.

"I brought you all a gift," he said sitting down next to his Slayer. "I had heard the three of you were playing teacher and I thought this may help."

He pulled a sack out from his robe and emptied the contents onto the ground, wood squares fell out all with different carvings on them. All four were surprised when the woman reached out picked up six squares laid them back down then pointed to herself and then back to the squares.

Sango was the first to lean over to see what had been placed down.

"Kagome," she read out slowly. The woman, Kagome now, reached out to grab her hands and nodded vigorously.

"Kagome," Rin repeated. "Such a lovely name."

(-)

Her leg was better, it had been better since the day before, but she had forgotten that she had to leave. Today she remembered, and she needed to leave. So in the pre-dawn light she silently, and with sadness walked out of the castle. Her above friends had taught her a few more words and how to even spell them out so with the wooden blocks Miroku had given her she spelled out the words 'thank you,' and 'goodbye.'

She hadn't been able to take in much of the outside world during her time in the castle, it was strange, terrifying but also beautiful. She had come to a freshwater stream by a meadow and was in awe of everything she saw. Those feeling instantly turned to panic when she heard a loud crack and a light came down from the sky.

"What have we here?"

Kagome looked up in horror there was a voice coming from the light and as her eyes slightly adjusted she seemed to be in front of some strange shark with dry-lander legs and arms. She stood up to flee only to be blocked by another beam of light, it was hot on her flesh.

"Manten, we do not have time for this," the figure that spoke looked more like the dry-landers she was use to, but his expression did little but stir fear in her.

"But brother Hiten, how can you ask me to pass up such a tasty morsel, look at her, surly with her blood I would be able to sprout a full head of hair."

"We were hired to carry out a mission, you can chase women once we are done."

"Go on without me, you are fully able to do this without me, I must have this women."

"Very well, do not get carried away. The dog doesn't enjoy trespassers," with that Kagome watched the red eyed full haired man leap back into the sky.

"Now that it is just you and me, my pet let me hear your beautiful screams, it will make my potion much better."

The shark like one walked closer to Kagome, and while she didn't understand every word he had stated she did know he held ill will toward her. She stood again trying to run, being stopped when the creature reached out and grabbed her arm roughly yanking her back to him.

"Now now my beauty, I won't have you leaving me so soon, I want to hear you scream."

He pulled harshly on her arm again, but when no sounds left her mouth he repeated the actions with more force. Again he was dismayed to hear no sound leave the human's mouth.

"Think you're tough huh? Let us see how tough you are after this," he threw her down with great force, Kagome felt all the air leave her as she hit the ground. She heard the beast growl behind her turning to look she saw him raise one hand up toward the sky, light surrounding his fist, the air suddenly became hot, oppressively so.

' _Kanna please forgive me, I have failed you.'_

Kagome accepted that she was going to die, she resolved to meet her end with dignity looking up at the beast she glared harshly.

Suddenly the beast was blasted away, and in his place stood her monster.

(-)

Sesshomaru watched the woman leave his castle mixed emotions welling up inside of him. If she left on her own accord then he wouldn't have to make a decision, but how could she leave him, he had provided her shelter. She should be bending over backwards to try and please him, he shook his head again at the images that cropped up.

' _It is no business of mine, she is no business of mine, let her go.'_

He had been set firmly in that resolve until he felt a flash of youki, known well to him, on his lands. He sprang to the sky moving through the air quicker than he ever had before, looking down he spotted his target, down in his beast's favorite clearing was one of the Thunder Brothers, and he rolled his eyes Shippo's little foundling.

Letting out his poison leak from his claws he formed a whipped and slapped the intruder away, landing lightly on his feet Sesshomaru stood between the woman and the demon.

"Tell me why you are attacking this Sesshomaru's ward," he said icily.

He didn't deny the large amount of pleasure he felt when he saw fear fill the intruder's eyes.

"One-thousand apologies my Lord, she carried neither your scent nor the colors of your house, I thought she was just a normal human," Manten cursed his luck, something like this would never happen to Hiten.

"Be that as it may, you are on my lands, without permission. This alone is worth death."

Manten watched as poison flowed freely from Sesshomaru's claws and feared for his life.

"I was sent as an envoy to-"

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru, I will give you one more chance, tell me what you are doing here. Lie again and I will kill you."

Manten just looked at the ground unsure of what to do next.

"You serve the Ookami tribe, correct?"

"Yes m'lord," hating the terror that filled his voice.

"So only one of the four wolf nobles could have sent you."

"Correct."

"Hn," Sesshomaru looked at the woman, she seemed to be trying to make herself smaller, as though she could escape his notice.

"Where is your brother?" he said distantly, remembering the two were always together.

"Finishing our mission, m'lord."

"Why were you hired to spy on this Sesshomaru," he stated.

Manten's eyes widened, he had hoped he could be vague enough the Western heir would drop it.

"We were not spying per se, it has been rumored the Western heir was looking for a mate. We were asked to find out if there was anyway the Ookami princess could curry favor," he looked at Sesshomaru.

"You are still spying," he walked closer to the thunder brother. He let his poison slowly drip onto Manten.

"Call your brother back, if I see you on my lands again I will kill both you both."

He called forth his whip on more time and slashed Manten's face, the yokai howled in pain, reverting to lighting and going to the sky.

He turned fully to the woman, she was still on the ground he moved toward her imposing his large frame over hers.

"You left," he uttered. For once she didn't met his eyes, he found her submission pleasing, but was pressed with a new issue. He had claimed her as his ward, and he had let Manten live, he could see his father right now, howling with laughter, at his son claiming two human females as under his protection.

"You're mine now, you cannot go without my leave," he breathed.

He took in her appearance, she had on a servant's overshirt, it showed off her legs and had become open at her chest, the hint of cleavage peeking out, unbidden he felt his eyes redden he sank to the ground his hand reached out touching the tops of her breast lightly. A sweet smell entered his nose, aroused, the woman was aroused. It was tantalizing, teasing, and tempting him in ways he never thought possible. He forced his nose into the crook of her neck, hand forcefully touching her breast. He wanted to cover this woman in his scent, and make sure it stayed on her. He wanted to take her over and over again, he wanted to sink himself so far into her they forgot where one began and the other ended.

' _If you take her, no one would have to know, she cannot speak.'_

Oh how he wanted to follow that little voice, he had never felt a lust like this, and she wasn't resisting.

Images of her on her knees face contorted in pleasure filled his mind.

' _You've claimed her as your ward, you must show her respect.'_

He pulled away immediately, he had honor, and no human would share his bed. Quickly he picked her up, returned to his home, placed her in the room next to Rin's locked the door, and summoned Rin and the Slayer to meet with him.

His ward smiled brightly at him, with the slayer following shortly behind.

"What does Lord Sesshomaru need?" she asked happily.

"I have taken Shippo's foundling as a ward," he replied.

"You mean Kagome will be like me?"

Sesshomaru hated knowing her name, somehow hearing it inflamed him more.

"Yes, but I have a task for you. You are responsible for her conduct, teach her to be a lady. I will be checking on your progress, in three months. Do you have any questions?"

"No, Lord Sesshomaru."

"Good, return to your chambers, I must speak with the Slayer."

They both waited until the girl was well out of earshot.

"I am leaving today for the Southern lands, be vigilant, kill any unknown yokai on sight," he needed to leave, perhaps if he mounted a demoness this fire would leave him. He refused to want a human.

"Yes, my Lord."

"And if Kagome," he could feel his mask slipping, merely from saying her name. "If my new ward tries to leave the castle, stop her. Make sure she fully understands what it means to be my ward. If anything is needed Jaken will know where I am."

With that he fled.

(-)

Kagome was extremely confused, she had seen the interaction between Sesshomaru and the land shark. But then the evil one had left, and she was left with her monster.

' _Well I suppose I cannot call him my monster anymore, I guess now he is my saviour.'_

When he stood over her she felt shame, but then when he touched her she felt the warmth again. This time however it was stronger than it ever had been, she saw his eyes become red and she was unafraid, she felt a need and she didn't know how to fix it.

Now she was back in the castle, albeit in a room that was much nicer than her last one, but the door didn't move. Her mind raced, was he mad that she had tried to leave, was she a prisoner, she had only tried to do what was right...what she was meant to do?

' _What was I meant to do?'_

It was strange she knew she was supposed to do something, she had a purpose, right. It was like trying to cup water in her hands but no matter how tightly she gripped the more she thought about it the fuzzier it became.

She then fell into a fitful sleep, with a gnawing feeling that she was forgetting something big.

(-)

Kanna fell to the floor exhausted, finally, she had buried her merling's memory. She had given up on removing the memories of her sea life, but it was buried, locked far away. So long as nothing triggered it, it would stay that way.

' _Stay safe Kagome.'_

Kanna suddenly felt a tug on her senses, looking back at her mirror she saw her master, smirking. Worry flooded her for one moment, had he been watching her. Did he know what she had been doing?

"Kanna, you look tired is everything alright?" Kanna knew his concern was faked, but she smiled as best she could.

"No Master Onigumo, this worthless one thanks you for your concern, how may I assist you?"

"I need a beautiful treasure, send up something worthy of Cardinal Lady."

"Yes, Master."

(-)

The Western heir watched the concubine fall to the mattress, breathing heavily with black hair fanning out about her. She looked up at him, smiles not reaching her eyes, they had been at it for hours, and the lord seemed possessed. He would go, again and again, until his want for her left him. He refused to admit he chose the concubine due to her resemblance to the foundling, he refused to think her name, he refused to imagine her lips wrapped around his…

He picked the concubine back up, relentlessly pounding into her again.

' _I will not bed a human.'_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Thank you so much for the reviews, the make me so happy.

I love Miroku and Sango so much, granted that could be because their voice actors were Van and Hitomi from Escaflowne

(-)(-)(-)

Three months had passed and Sesshomaru had plowed through every raven haired concubine the southern lord had that even slightly resembled the foundling. Finally he felt slightly cooled, he thanked the Lord and left for his Father's woods, he had to see an old alley.

Landing in Bokuseno's grove he waited for the magnolia tree to awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what do I owe this honor?"

"You know why I am here," he replied tersely.

"Questions about your new ward I would imagine, your father was very pleased to hear you had taken on another one."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to snarl, of course his father would have learn about his new ward, seems like he would need to toss Jaken into the sea again.

"Not exactly."

"Well then voice your questions, we know you'll be wanting to see your father soon," the tree stated.

"What do you know of Merlings?"

"Most think they are myths, but they do exist, however it is unclear if they shun our world by choice or if they are expressly forbidden to interact with it."

"What are their lifespans?"

"You would have to find a Merling and ask them."

"Has there ever been a child from the union of a Merling and someone from dry land?"

"There was a rumor of one about sixty or so years ago, a girl was washed out to sea, she claimed she was saved by a merman and was with child by him, however once the child was born the babe seemed completely human, and other than being a better swimmer than most there was nothing of merit about him." the tree uttered boredly.

" _Perhaps the foundling is a descendant of that first child, perhaps the merman's mother was the one who saved me…That could explain why Kagome resembles the merling so'_

Sesshomaru shook his head, there were too many ifs and it was mostly wish fulfillment on his part. If he could claim the girl had merling blood in her then he could happily take her to his bed, if only she could be anything but human.

Without saying goodbye, he left the demon tree.

(-)

Inutaisho laughed heartily once he saw his first born, for all his language on humans being inferior creatures, he now had more in his castle then any of the cardinal rulers, and most of the minor lords, as well.

"Father," he inclined his head slightly.

"Hello son, anything interesting happen lately?" he grinned widely.

"You know of everything that happens in this Sesshomaru's household, it is beneath you to act as though you do not."

"I should have made you play more as a child, always so resistant to teasing."

Sesshomaru glared at his sire, but remained silent.

"You will of course be bringing her to the festival, in fact bring both of your wards, I wish to meet them," he smiled again slapping the back of Sesshomaru.

"Father, surely there is no need for that." Sesshomaru could see it now, some upjumped yokai would sniff at the foundling and then his feral side would rip the weakling's head off and mount the woman in front of everyone. Distasteful.

"Come, come my son, all are welcome to the festival, and Izayoi has a bet going with me. Bring them."

"If you insist."

"Oh I do," Sesshomaru dearly wished he could slap the smirk off of his father's face.

(-)

Sango sighed deeply, feeling as though she deserved a raise. She had expected to guard the woman, she hadn't expected to become a motherly/older sister figure to a strange girl with no voice.

' _I wish we had made more progress with her words.'_

Rin had been diligent in her lessons, and the girl had come far, she had a small working vocabulary of words she could spell and she understood more of what was being spoken around her every day, but it was a far cry from fluent.

' _Then there had been the nightmare of Kagome's first blood,'_

Exactly one week after Lord Sesshomaru had left did the girl go into hysterics, when Sango found the cause of her erratic behavior, she not only had to express to the woman that she wasn't dying and it was normal for a woman's body to do such things once a month. Frankly Sango was shocked she had assumed for such a developed body the woman-child would have had plenty moon times by now.

Finding out that not only had she never had such things happen to her body, did Sango learn Kagome knew nothing of what went on between men, and women in times of passion. Sango herself not feeling confident enough to fully explain, just took to slapping the monk harder any time he said something perverted. She would tell Lord Sesshomaru, and he could deal with it.

They also found Kagome to be incredibly clumsy, but determined, and very kind. She tried her best to please Rin, her best to make Sango's work easier, and had even tried to help Shippo with his chores once. She was also incredibly touchy, to Rin most of all, and in turn Rin had also come to favor hugs and head pats. Other then Lord Sesshomaru, Rin said Kagome's hugs were the best of all.

Today, found Rin and Kagome in the gardens it being deemed to pretty of a day to continue with lessons. Kagome overlooked the koi pond, one foot reaching down to touch the water every couple of minutes with Rin in her lap and Shippo leaning into her side they all had a horrendous amount of flowers in their hair, and were currently constructing a chain for the monk and Sango.

She shook her head and went back to polishing her Hiraikotsu, humming happily to herself when she suddenly felt a familiar hand creep up her backside.

"Remove it, before I crack your skull open Miroku."

"But my lovely Sango it spoke to me, saying it was lonely and needed comfort."

"Truly this is a sign your head is fractured beyond repair."

Sango was forced to look at Miroku when he took her hand in his, violet eyes meeting hers with such intensity Sango blushed.

"Oh Sango, how can I win your heart, and have you bare my children."

"Prove you're not a letch."

With that Sango yanked her hand back, stood and went to sit with Kagome and Rin.

Kagome cocked her head to the side, looking at Sango and raising an eyebrow, but then returning to her interaction with Rin. She then sent the younger girl and Shippo off before looking at Sango.

"You're wondering why I rebuke, Miroku at every turn?"

Kagome nodded.

"Because he does this with every woman, to him I am the same as the women in the village, completely interchangeable."

Kagome moved her head to the side again looking as though she had more questions but was unsure how to ask them.

"You are perhaps wondering why that matters to me?"

Kagome nodded.

"Because I love and respect myself, and to enter into a relationship with him when I am not the first and only would make me insane."

Kagome frowned, her eyebrows knitting together. Sango understood that face easily and smiled.

"Which words did you not understand?"

Kagome smiled, pulled out her wooden blocks and started placing them down. Sango was impressed she laid out four words and though they were not all correctly spelled, she had asked the girl if the words were what she thought, when Kagome nodded Sango then arranged the words to be spelt correctly and spent the rest of the afternoon discussing love, respect, relationship, and insanity to the younger girl.

Kagome had been very fascinated with love, and have proceeded to ask Sango all manner of questions on the subject.

(-)

Kagome awoke with a feeling she was becoming uncomfortably familiar with. She pushed her thighs together, every night her dreams would start out the same, she would be swimming in the ocean then she would feel a pulsing from her neck, and she would be on the beach looking at the moon. It would be so peaceful for a moment, but then the warmth would come. It gnawed at her, twisting and radiating from the place between her legs. She stood intending to cool her body down with a bath, it had become her morning routine, and whenever her body was mostly submerged she felt, right as though that was how she had been and always should be.

Slipping into the water she thought about her life, anytime she tried to think about her life before she washed up on the shore her memories would turn fuzzy, she was certain she had lived prior to then, but if asked for details she wouldn't be able to provide them. All she really knew was she enjoyed learning about things, and had the feeling she had been extremely lonely before her life in the castle.

She would also get the feeling that she was meant to be searching for something, but then it would flit from her mind quickly.

She smiled to herself, finished her bath, and stood getting ready to greet the day.

(-)

He was lying to himself, he knew was lying to himself, but he had to. He was walking his lands, at a pace that would ensure he reached the sea side castle well after all his wards went to sleep, if asked he would voice to ensure all was well with his property.

Sesshomaru reached his home right after the midnight hour, he had Jaken summoned for a report. Finding nothing that needed his immediate attention he returned to his chambers, intending to be up and away before Kagome even awoke.

He wondered about her scent, did she still only stubbornly smell of herself or had her body taken on the scents of his home. He dearly hoped she did, maybe if she smelled more like his home his fascination would cease.

Against his will he felt his legs walk toward the foundling's room. The sweet smell was flooding his nose again, he felt relaxed, until he considered why she would have that smell about her. He was the only one who should stir such a reaction in her. Sesshomaru felt his eyes redden, and his fangs lengthen, into her room he walked.

Her room was dark, but that made no difference to his enhanced eyes, he was surprised he had thought her room would have become more richly decorated, but it was simple, the only expensive item was her bed. He walked over to it, looking at her. His ward, his foundling, had kicked the covers off was pressing her thighs together and raising her hips into the air.

Suddenly the three months he had spent away meant nothing, he felt his cock twitch against his will. She smelt so good, so pure, so unlike his home, he hated her in that moment. He wanted to cover her with his scent so deeply that there was no way his scent could ever leave her.

He forced himself to remain still, he repeated his mantra over and over again.

' _I will not bed a human,'_

He knew he should leave, if he was smart he would send the foundling to his father. But as shameful as it was to admit, he was a dog with a bone. She never left his thoughts, it was most upsetting, while in the south he had tried to take one concubine with brown hair. It had mixed results, it wasn't nearly as pleasing but he hadn't felt as empty.

He watched her, she breathed in deeply slowly her eyes opened. He was unhappy to see brown eyes blink owlishly in the dark, he was however thankful her pitiful human eyes couldn't see him in the dark. He sneered, so weak, so unaware of the dangers that could be around her. He watched as she stood, wiped her brow and then disrobed, and walked with familiarity to the bathing chambers that adored every room in the family quarters. He hated how greedily his eyes drank up her form. Trim torso, high full breasts, sculpted buttox, and long legs. Her legs were strange to him, they were pale and soft with none of the tone that her bottom had.

He saw a light emit from the chamber, and realized this had become a daily ritual, he heard the water fill the basin. With great effort did he force himself to leave.

' _I will not bed a human,'_

(-)

Rin was excited, Lord Sesshomaru had returned and he was going to join herself and Kagome for breakfast. She hoped her lord was pleased with how much progress Kagome had made. She looked up at Kagome, the girl looked wonderful, even Sango said so. They walked to the dining room, Rin's hand in Kagome's, Rin grinned widely when she saw her lord. He was as handsome as ever and sat at the end of the table his eyes met with Rin's briefly for a split second there was a small bit of warmth in his eyes, before they returned to their normal disinterested manner.

She and Kagome sat to his side, waited for him to take the first bite and then began their meal. They ate in silence, finally Lord Sesshomaru addressed her.

"Report," he said.

"Rin has taught Kagome a lot of things, everyday she becomes more and more fluent, and while she still has a lot to learn Rin is happy. Kagome works very hard to learn and to be a good ward. Rin knows she will make Lord Sesshomaru very proud one day."

"Hn."

Rin was slightly disappointed, she had hoped her lord would have been happier with Kagome's progress. Well she would just have to become more determined to make Kagome a proper lady. She felt a hand touch hers, looking up she saw Kagome smiling down at her. Rin smiled back, she would not let her Kagome down, nor her Lord Sesshomaru.

All three finished their breakfast, the girls stood to start their lessons. Lord Sesshomaru would escort them to Miroku, just before they left the dining room Rin felt a clawed hand reach down and pat her head. Rin couldn't stop the smile that erupted on her face. It was going to be a great day.

(-)

The day had passed without incident, and Kagome was brushing Rin's hair as they got ready for bed. They did this every evening and Kagome loved it, it made her feel like she was with a family, she bent down hugged Rin and smiled, pulling out her wooden blocks she told the girl 'Thank you.'

Rin just smiled back.

She watched as the younger girl pulled out a book and proceed to read a story to Kagome, stopping every once in awhile to ask Kagome to point to a word she had just said. Kagome was happy that she got most of them right. The story finished, Kagome tucked the little girl into her bed and then proceeded to her room.

Once a week Kagome would have a warm bath drawn, she didn't want to spoil herself, but she allowed herself this one indulgence. The warm water fascinated her, rolling down her legs, turning pale flesh pink.

She submerged herself fully, when under the water she liked to open her eyes. It stung but it also brought her comfort, plus it gave her a chance to see how long she could hold her breath underwater, every week she was able to hold it a little longer. She saw a shadow pass over her, looking up she saw a figure standing above her. Quickly she brought herself out of the water, wiping the water from her eyes she looked around. There was one around, so shrugging to herself she continued on with her bath.

Finishing she walked back into her room and proceeded to brush out her hair, then opened a window that faced out toward the sea, she took in a deep breath and watched the stars for a minute, there were so many and they were all so beautiful. Feeling tired she put on her sleeping robe, she had wanted to sleep naked but Sango had put a stop to that. Getting into bed she fell gently asleep.

(-)

At this point he was little better then the monk, he was spying on the foundling. Watching as she played in the water, he tried to tell himself it was to ensure she was behaving correctly, so she wouldn't embarrass him in front of his father. But he knew it was a lie, he then watched as she sank her body below the water. She was a strange being, he noted, and when she didn't immediately rise he found himself standing over her tub, her eyes looked up at him and for a second he could have sworn they were blue. He saw her start to rise and moved back to his hiding place.

He watched as she finished her bath, standing she toweled herself off and then proceeded to her room, naked. He forced back a growl of pleasure, the strumpet, how dare she walk around without clothing, briefly he wondered if she shared sights with the other men in the castle, his feral side growled at the thought. He was calmed when he thought about what the slayer had told him, she was completely innocent of carnal knowledge.

' _Although,'_ whispered a dark thought in his mind. ' _The foundling could have lied, if no scent stays on her there would be no way to know.'_

He watched her fall asleep, jealousy welling up inside him.

' _Remember how she smelt this morning? What if she did have a secret lover.'_

Fury then joined the jealousy, he had barely been in her presence and had spent three months trying to forget her, forget how her eyes widened when she learned something or how her lips puckered if she ate something she didn't like, and then she to not feel the same way but to have taken a lover while in _his_ castle and under _his_ care enraged him.

' _You're being irrational, you nothing to go on but the imaginings of your own creation.'_

So he waited, telling himself he had to have proof before acting. Around three in the morning the sweet smell flooded his nose, she kicked the covers off of her body pressing her thighs together in a desperate attempt to reach a peak she knew nothing of.

Relief flooded through him, he wasn't shamed; but now he wanted to respond to that scent. He wanted to be the first to teach her of such things, he wanted to bury himself in her yielding body until she could no longer walk correctly.

He walked over to her bed, his fingers ghosting over legs lightly. He felt the beast within him rise, he knew he should leave. However he enjoyed the feeling of testing his control, it gave him satisfaction to know a lesser being would have cracked by now.

' _Surely there is no harm in this, as long as I do not bed her then I will not be going back on my word.'_

His hand moved up her legs, marveling at the softness, and at the responsiveness of her body, the sweetness increased the heady aroma teasing him and he felt himself harden.

He left her chamber, no longer wishing to spy on her telling himself that it would not happen again.

Although it did, with increasing frequency.

(-)(-)(-)

Arrrgh, I know I know, but I can't just have them hump without a buildup, Sesshomaru has to see Kagome as more than just an object and the two of them need to have conversations and such, and Kagome's gotta learn what it means to be human. And I'm not saying that because she's okay with being nude, I fully support nudist Kagome, but still. We have to have character growth, and arcs...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

No beta, I do apologize for any errors, and as always thank you all for your lovely reviews.

I know Sesshomaru is being a creeper, but it's not going to be like that forever, and there will be no rape. However he is going to be creepy for a little while longer...this is why it is unhealthy to repress all your feelings or at least to not have someone to talk to about all your repressed feelings.

(-)(-)(-)

Kagome wondered if she had done something wrong, her Lord never seemed to want to spend time with her, or acknowledge her. She made sure to smile brightly at him every time she crossed his path, he would look at her, and then move on. His presence was soothing, whenever she was next to him she lost all nagging feelings as though she had forgotten something. She had been advised by Sango to see to her studies and not follow him around like a puppy.

She couldn't help herself, she was curious, and he had run off so quickly after that day in the woods. There were things she wanted to ask him, to know about him, to see how he thought. So she was extremely pleased when she was told she would accompany Lord Sesshomaru to the small village north of them. She spent the rest of the day with a huge smile on her face.

(-)

He had watched her every night since his return from the south, testing his control. Each night was a wonderful torture, something that was only his, not something his father could stick his nose into, something his mother could look down on, or something tongues would wag about. Now, however, he wanted more he wanted her to be awake. He wanted her to be awake while they were alone, but he needed a reason to be, he couldn't be alone in her room. At least not publicly. So he formed a reason to go to the village north of them, he passed it off as an excuse to see how Kagome would behave in public. His hand went up to her thigh, lightly moving back and forth. He knew it was shameful but he had stopped caring, besides he was only touching her legs, never anything more. Sometimes he wondered with the way she looked at him if she wouldn't mind him touching her more.

Instead of taking Ah-Un, or flying through the air on his own Sesshomaru had summoned his norimono, it would be carried by four oxen yokai, chosen for their lack of advanced hearing and smell. The norimono was made out of a thick black wood, to ensure the full privacy of the occupants. Sesshomaru smirked to himself, the trip to the town would take well over six hours. He hated to admit it, but she was becoming an obsession of his, and he could easily lose himself. The true purpose of this experiment would be to see if she would take on his scent the norimono would force them to be close together, if his scent was heavily on her it wouldn't be questioned.

He would be lying if he said a tiny bit of this experiment was also not to see if he could arouse her as much as she him by just being in his presence. Putting everything into order, he left Kagome's room, the servant would be coming to wake her for the day soon.

(-)

Kagome was awoken by a servant, while she was still groggy excitement flooded her, she would get to spend the whole day with Lord Sesshomaru. She tried to walk as Rin had taught her, back straight and head held high. Reaching the courtyard she saw four tall men with long horns protruding from their heads.

One of them directed her to enter the black wooden contraption, once inside the door was shut and Kagome felt slightly uneasy with the closed space. Lord Sesshomaru was a large man, and if they were traveling together the space was going to be rather cramped. She looked to her blocks forlornly, there wouldn't be enough space for her to use her squares to ask Sesshomaru questions.

She was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened, in came Lord Sesshomaru. His face hard and unresponsive his eyes swept over her looking bored. Kagome was right, the space became very cramped once her Lord entered. Even when Kagome backed herself into the wall there was barely any room between them. Kagome looked up at him shyly, he was staring up and ahead but she could have sworn there was a slight upturn of his lips.

"Go," her Lord called.

The door was closed all the oxen yelled "Ho!"

Then to Kagome's horror and embarrassment every step the oxen took rocked the norimono...and then launched her into Lord Sesshomaru. After a minute of her stuck in a loop of bouncing off Sesshomaru and then to the wall and then back to her Lord did he break the cycle.

"Here," he picked her up sat her in between his legs pulled her back to where her back was flush with his chest. Kagome blushed further, she had only wanted to learn more about him, not be so pressed upon his person. He smelled wonderful, like leather and the sea, she relaxed against him and thought she felt a low rumbling in his chest, it was surprisingly comfortable a side from the fact there was something hard pressing into her backside.

Every once and awhile she would feel the hardness press further against her as though trying to find some relief.

(-)

Sesshomaru looked down at the girl between his legs and wondered why he tortured himself, he also briefly wondered if he was insane, slowly succumbing to the madness that took his mother. He was gaining more pleasure from pushing his clothed erection into the backside of his foundling then he did when with the Southern Lord's harem.

Although he was mildly upset that her body was not responding to him the way his did to hers. For a split second he did feel a pang of guilt, she was completely innocent, he then had to bite back a groan when the thought of he being the one to take her innocence flew through his mind.

' _I will not bed a human,'_

He breathed in deeply, she did smell wonderful with a scent all her own. When the norimono started going up and down the small hills to the village his little foundling was jostled forward and backward. He smirked, finding an excuse to place his arms around her to keep her secure. They stayed like that just until they reached the outskirts of town, he hadn't expected his embrace to become tender but slowly it did. He was equally pleased when she threaded her fingers through his.

(-)

Muso grumbled when he heard the heir was coming to the city, and bringing his ward along. A frown marred his face he hated Lord Sesshomaru's ward, Lin or Tin or whatever. The small girl was most annoying. However, as he was the village headmen he would have to entertain the brat. Standing in the square he waited for the two headed dragon to appear, so he was equally surprised when he saw the Lord's norimono enter the square.

He was floored, when instead of their lord and snot nosed little brat left the small enclosement a vision followed the western heir. She was everything Muso found attractive, smooth button nose, large lips, expressive round eyes, with long midnight hair. His eyes raked down her body and found it to be a pleasing as her face. Surely a woman such as that was worthy for the headman of the capital city...well former capital city.

Suddenly remembering there was protocol in place he bowed low.

"Great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru, we your humble servants welcome you. This village is at your disposal," he then remained in his bow, hoping the arrogant dog would hurry with the greeting and then give him the name of the beauty.

As though the dog could read his thoughts did Sesshomaru pause for as long as he could until replying.

"Muso, headman of the old city, this one thanks you." He sounded bored as ever, but made no move to name the woman at his side. It filled Muso with anger, the dog was withholding important information from him, and he couldn't even talk to the woman unless he was introduced.

"My Lord, would you and your -uh" he shot a look over to the woman. "Ward, like to take in some refreshments."

For a moment he saw the golden eyes of his lord harden, then he merely nodded, still refusing to name the woman by his side. Muso stood and led them into the head building, waiting for the lord to direct the woman to sit. Indolently, Sesshomaru sat down after her, he then looked at Muso, and motioned for the headman to serve them.

(-)

Kouga raced through the western lands, fully intent to speak with the Dog. The wolf princess Ayame was to be his, and he needed to ensure it stayed that way. He had tried, earlier in the year to have the dog Lord fully investigated to dig up some dirty secret to use against him. But the Thunder Brothers had failed in that mission, he was only thankful that they had framed it as a plot for the princess, as opposed to him.

Since that debacle Kouga had decided if he wanted something done right, he needed to do it himself. So before the festival started he was going to visit the Dog Prince himself, and hope the "Perfect" Sesshomaru had a repellent character flaw that could be used against him.

' _One would think it being Lord Sesshomaru himself would be a big of enough flaw.'_

Wolf demons were passionate, volatile and intense. Mating was always filled with highs and lows, and wolves loved it that way. He had thought that the nature of the frigid Dog demon would have kept his princess from being interested in such a beast. The dog was well past the age to take a mate, did not engage in pack dynamics at all, and seemed to detest everything. He grumbled as he remembered his conversation with the red-head.

" _He's a frigid old beast that locked himself away from his pack, how could you even consider mating someone like that," he barked at the princess._

" _You're just jealous, and he's not that old, he just wanted to make sure he was ready before declaring a want for a mate, also wouldn't you leave your pack if your father had mated a human,"_

" _You do realize Sesshomaru has a human ward right, and has even hired her human companions?"_

" _You know those are not equatable things Kouga, no one bats an eye if you deem one worthy of your protection, but to take one as your mate, and then proclaim that hanyou as a potential heir to the throne. Mark my words Kouga, once the old Dog retires Sesshomaru will ensure everything is back to its proper place," Kouga bit back the need to remind Ayame that she herself had hanyou siblings and cousins, and that while not in line for any titles, had been recognized by their sires and given favorable positions within the pack._

" _And you're okay with being sent away once you have a mark and a pup in your belly?" Knowing that is what the Dog would do, pup her out of duty and then lock her away in a castle far from him._

 _Her eyes turned glassy and hopeful._

" _I'll be the perfect mate to him Kouga, once he sees how good I can be he won't be able to resist me. Oh I know it won't be immediately, but before our first pup turns 200 he and I will have a bustling pack. I can fix him Kouga, I know, he only stays alone for want of a pack that meets his standards."_

Shaking his head Kouga focused back to the present and doubled his pace.

(-)

Muso watched the woman from the corner of his eye. Although her manners were not perfect, they were not grossly out of place, and as he found out she was mute. Thus confirming his thoughts that she was perfect. While most would worry that she had become the plaything of a demon, Muso was thankful that his lord had seemed at best indifferent to the human race and at worst distained them. There was no way she was anything but innocent and pure. If only that damned dog would speak her name.

He had been trapped in that village for countless years, bored and without feeling, but here there was a refreshing beauty to spark him back to life. It was time now, to hasten their plan. For he couldn't bare to be away from this woman for much longer.

(-)

"Kagura, report," he said boredly.

"You were right, as soon as he was able the mutt ran off to the Western Lands."

"Good. Be happy, you'll be getting what you want very soon."

(-)

Kagome walked into the large temple, it was the one thing in the village that was still ornately up kept. She had wondered why, she knew this village used to be the capital city, but when Lord Sesshomaru's father moved to his forest fortress the capital was changed. Now the village was a shadow of its former self, a few buildings gave a hint that the area used to be one of grandeur.

She walked into the main hall, it faced toward the sea with large glass windows that looked as though she should shatter every time a massive storm came in. She looked up to the ceiling, usually a representation of the deity the temple was for would be up there. She had expected to find some being with power over water or wind but was surprised. Instead of a massive figure wielding a trident she saw a woman with long white hair, richly styled. She had a pointed chin, golden eyes like her lord, as well as a pale crescent moon on her forehead.

"That is this Sesshomaru's honored mother," his voice came softly from behind her.

She looked at him questioningly, wondering how his mother was allowed to be on the temple. Unless she had been deified in some form.

Seeing her confusion Sesshomaru answered.

"When I left my father, I returned here, the temple was falling in disrepair, my mother became increasingly fond of the place before her death. So I commissioned the head priest to have her likeness engraved on the ceiling in return for sponsoring the temple."

He watched her intently, normally he never offered more of an explanation then that, but he felt a desire to have her look at him again.

"There was some push back, as they stated it would be improper. However in the end they agreed. This temple is dedicated in her memory."

He saw her pull out her little wooden squares, he waited as she put her thoughts into words and then spelled those out for him.

 **Proud**

He mulled over the word for a second, remembering he would need to have more squares made for her, perhaps he would commission some word blocks. Sango and Miroku had told him she was smart, but he hadn't spent much time with her to conclude if the statement was correct. Perhaps if she had more words at her disposal he could have longer conversations with her. He was also relieved to finally be curious about something to do with her that wasn't sexual.

"Hn."

 **What like**

"Shrewd," he smirked when he saw this clearly wasn't satisfied with that answer.

"She raised me to always be aware that I was the best, and to condemn all weakness, and even those weaker then me, she was hard for most of my puphood, there were times when I wondered if she truly was my mother. She softened after there was an incident that happened right when I entered adolescence, but with her starting to act more motherly she had also become increasingly erratic."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with emotion in a way that made him hurt.

 **Sad**

"It was strange to have her be there and then suddenly gone one day, and while our relationship was not always warm, she was my mother, and it is my duty to see she be duly honored."

He looked back up to the ceiling, he would never admit it, but he had been jealous of Inuyasha. His mother was warm, endlessly patient, and always supportive of her son. His mother had never even hugged him until she thought he had died. It was why he couldn't stay with his pack, he hated the feelings, he hated that his father couldn't have taken a demon as a second mate. Just a weak human...he knew she would raise her eyebrows at him having two human wards.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his lightly, he looked down. Kagome was looking at him, in a way that made him feel weak. He wanted to hate her, he wanted to see her as nothing more than a distraction. He also wanted to take her hand in his and never let go. He gently shook her hand off, such a show of weakness could not be done under the image of his mother.

He heard the headman enter the temple and turned to find Muso. Before leaving the main hall, he looked back to his ward, she was staring out at the sea, and for the thousandth time upon meeting her he cursed that she was human.

(-)

They left the village sooner than planned, Sesshomaru wanting to get Kagome away from Muso as soon as possible. He pulled her to him once the norimono moved and the door was closed, burying his face in her neck. He breathed in deeply, and felt his resolve chip away, what had started has a high, proving his control, was leaving him low. She was a whirlpool, and he was caught in her current, he knew if he was smart he would send her away, but as he softly felt her hands touch his again he knew he couldn't.

' _Forgive me mother for I am weak,'_

He thought bitterly though, the woman didn't take on his scent at all, his primal side bristled at that. He nuzzled her neck, while earlier this morning he would have been delighted to smell her arousal, he was dismayed now. While a part of him did laugh at the fact that all it took was a simple neck nuzzle to inflame her. He pulled away, hating himself for wanting her so but unable to do anything to give her up.

They arrived at the castle, he was intent to depart from her company until his nose caught the scent of a wolf. He growled, looking to Kagome he motioned for her to follow him closely and moved into his foyer.

Upon entering his home did he lock eyes with the wolf Prince. It was all he could do to keep from snarling.

(-)

Kanna felt the ocean current alternate, and she knew something had changed. She looked in her mirror repeatedly waiting for contact from her master. It never came, she would call on her mirror to show her Kagome, it would only work if the merling was in water.

She worried, was her power fading; had her master found her out. If she faded completely would all her spells vanish as well.

"Kanna," she heard from the mirror.

"Yes Master Onigumo," she replied trying to appear calm.

"It has been brought to my attention that Lord Sesshomaru has taken on a new ward. Quite a lovely thing from what I hear."

She paused calculating how to proceed.

"Why is this something to you, Master?"

"Could be a new pawn, or a new obstacle. Either way, I want you to watch her, and report on her habits."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing...see that you learn her name. I cannot seem to get it through normal means."

(-)

Kagome saw her lord tense up, she looked at the stranger with black hair and blue eyes. He was handsome in an arrogant way, she wanted to stay and watch the exchange between her lord and this newcomer but was unable to as Sango escorted her immediately to her room.

Once she was in her chamber with Rin did she look to Sango, the slayer guessing at what she wanted to know merely expressed.

"Downstairs is Lord Kouga, the Prince from a small Mountain Kingdom."

When Kagome continued to look at her so confusedly she went on.

"We are currently in your room, because Lord Kouga has broken protocol and has shown up uninvited and unannounced. Until his intentions are ascertained we will stay in your personal chambers."

"Rin doesn't like Lord Kouga, he is loud and boorish," the young girl pipped up from Kagome's side.

"Rin, if you can't say something nice, then hold your tongue," Sango replied. Kagome thought however Sango looked like she agreed with the child's statement.

Kagome walked over to her window, she sighed, she wished she could be by her Lord.


End file.
